Harvesters are used in the agricultural industry to harvest a variety of crops, including corn. Corn harvesters generally include a corn head with dividers and collection mechanisms configured to collect corn from the field. For example, FIG. 1 shows a traditional corn harvester 10 including a corn head 12 with a plurality of dividers 14. The corn harvester 10 can include a transverse auger 16 disposed behind the dividers 14. Attachments can be mounted to the divider to assist in guiding tall corn stalks into the collection mechanism.
Mounting an attachment to the divider can be time-consuming due to the necessity of bolting multiple components to the divider. Therefore, a significant amount of labor is necessary to secure and remove the attachment when harvesting corn stalks of different heights.